Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In many cases, software applications are distributed via an application server. In many businesses and other entities, the application server is an internal, trusted server. In such cases, because the server is trusted, software application packages are often left unsigned and are usually unencrypted. Remote application servers, however, typically cannot go without these protections. As a result, remote application servers increase the amount of work needed for a secure implementation.